


The Dawn to Start a New Day

by t1ash



Series: Mushrooms and Fairies and Such 👒🍓✨🌾 [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AAAAAHHHHHHH, M/M, Woodlands, fancy ball ywy, grr woof bark bark, its still cute tho, stray kids - Freeform, thousands of soft emojis, why am i upset with this chapter, yep im still single ywy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t1ash/pseuds/t1ash
Summary: Jisung and Jeongin go on a "adventure" to a ball where they face the most difficult challenge of all. Fitting in. Sometimes it's better not to fit in though, sometimes you just have to let your sprout grow and show your fairy wings.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Mushrooms and Fairies and Such 👒🍓✨🌾 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104821
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Dawn to Start a New Day

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes hello again :')))))))) ignore me real quick just dfjksjk being whipped over this concept sorry not sorry aaaaahhh anygays- thank you very sincerely for reading!! I really appreciate it <3 and I also apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes but other than that please enjoy~!
> 
> (also sorry if it's not the best- idk I feel like I could've written it better :c)

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘢 𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘯. 𝘐𝘧 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘴𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘨𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘯.  
︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿  
› 〉 🍄🍃 .ೃ ℴ𝓃𝒸ℯ 𝓊𝓅ℴ𝓃 𝒶 𝓉𝒾𝓂ℯ‘ 🧚✨„ ↴

Jisung woke up with the sun barely shining through the window, casting a stream of light into the bedroom.

He squinted and opened his eyes, using his hand to shield the light, and noticed that Jeongin wasn't next to him. 

Jisung paused for a moment, stretched and yawned, then groggily got out of bed. He walked to the back doors where he knew Jeongin would most likely be sitting there to watch the sunrise.

The two of them didn't need to say anything this early. Jisung just sat down next to Jeongin and rested his head on his shoulder.

They both watched the sunrise bring a flood of color and life to the horizon before them. Gently kissing the plants and animals with its golden touch. 

When the sun had finished rising over the hills Jeongin spoke softly. “Good morning baby~” he said and gave a small kiss on the top of Jisung’s head. 

Jisung smiled and returned the kiss on Jeongin’s cheek. “Mmm morning~” he replied, still a little sleepy. 

Jeongin smiled and helped Jisung stand up after he did and they both walked back inside of their little cottage. 

“Oh- I almost forgot! I made breakfast for you earlier this morning! I already ate but enjoy~” Jeongin said, gesturing for Jisung to sit down as he put a plate full of food in front of him.

“Ohmygosh thank you this looks amazing! But how long have you been up exactly to have time to make this and be up for the sunrise?” Jisung asked, taking a bite of his food and watched as Jeongin walked out of their bedroom dressed for the work day. 

“Hmmm, good question-” Jeongin paused and counted on his fingers like he was trying to calculate his answer. 

He then laughed and continued as he walked past Jisung and out into the yard, “oh right- I didn't sleep.”

“But-” Jisung started to protest but Jeongin shut the door behind him and waved at Jisung through the window.

Determined, Jisung hurriedly finished his breakfast and got dressed, meeting Jeongin back outside as he was gathering berries and crops from the fields.

“What do you mean you didn't sleep!?” Jisung asked as he angrily popped a strawberry in his mouth. “You were so sleepy yesterday I thought for sure-”

“I mean I didn't sleep.” Jeongin cut him off and simply shrugged, popping a strawberry in his mouth just like Jisung had.

Jisung stayed quiet for a moment before he gently placed his hands on Jeongin’s shoulders and said, “was it because you're nervous about the woodland ball today?” 

Jeongin sniffled before replying, “maybe very possibly most likely-” he said and looked at Jisung shyly.

“Baby you have nothing to be worried about,” Jisung said, giving Jeongin a reassuring smile. “If you're worried about making a good impression since we left and my mom will be there and since you've really never been to a ball before- you'll do fineeee just be yourself and everyone will fall in love with you just like I did okay?” 

Jeongin blinked and looked like he was about to explode but then he took a couple of deep breaths before responding. “I know I know- I just- you'll be by my side right?” 

“Always.” Jisung said and nodded very seriously. “But also I sure hope no one falls in love with you as much as I do because you're all mine >:0” Jisung continued and turned like he was lecturing the plants on this.

Jeongin giggled and smiled for the first time today. “Yes of course. But I think sir Han Jisung needs to hurry up and do his chores before we can go to the ball and everyone can fall in love with me.”

“As you wish, your highness~” Jisung said, bowing and gingerly kissing Jeongin’s hand before running off toward the cottage again.

︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿  
› 〉 🍄🍃 .ೃ 𝓁𝒾𝓁 𝓉𝒾𝓂ℯ 𝓈𝓀𝒾𝓅 𝓊𝓌𝓊‘ 🧚✨„ ↴

Jisung walked in on Jeongin frantically throwing clothes out of the closet and incoherently murmuring to himself. 

“Woah baby-” Jisung said and Jeongin jumped and turned around. “Oh it's you- don't scare me like thattt!” Jeongin said as he dug through some more clothes.

“I- hey hey calm down my angel..” Jisung said softly as he helped Jeongin look through the clothes. “What are you looking for anyways?”

“I know I'm sorry-” Jeongin paused and took a couple deep breaths before continuing, “Well I was looking for something to wear to the ball but-” 

He reached up and grabbed two hangers with clothes neatly folded in their cases. “Found them!” Jeongin finished, smiling sheepishly. 

“Two-?” Jisung asked, looking at both of the hangers. Jeongin nodded before saying, “mhm! One is just plan B, don't worry.” 

“You better hurry though-” Jeongin continued as he walked out of the room to get dressed and winked at Jisung.

Jisung smiled and shook his head. “I know I know, we need to leave soon.” He finished and picked up his own clothes.

“Exactly~”

︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿  
› 〉 🍄🍃 .ೃ 𝓁𝒾𝓁 𝓉𝒾𝓂ℯ 𝓈𝓀𝒾𝓅 𝓊𝓌𝓊‘ 🧚✨„ ↴

“Ready?” Jisung asked Jeongin who was holding his hand tightly and Jisung gave him a reassuring squeeze. 

Jeongin smiled and nodded as they both stood before the giant wood doors on the side of a huge oak tree where the branches hung overhead in the sky and birds whistled their tunes in the sunny afternoon sky.

They both walked through the doors and a flood of music and light filled their senses. Lots of people were talking and everything was buzzing with life. 

Jisung leaned over to Jeongin and whispered, “you can open your eyes baby~” so with that Jeongin did and smiled as he saw their two old friends waving frantically at them.

Jeongin looked at Jisung for permission and with a nod, Jeongin took off running toward them, not letting go of Jisung’s hand, leading him along as well. 

Jeongin ran full force into the water nymph and the frog princess, giving them a gigantic hug which they both gladly returned.

Then everyone all started talking all at once and laughing over questions of how everyone had been and things like that, including Jisung who was extremely happy seeing Jeongin light up.

Their friends both noted how snazzy they looked in their suits and Jisung and Jeongin both returned the compliment to their friends about their dresses which started all of them laughing and posing like they were getting their pictures taken. 

“Sorry to break up this happy reunion~” they all heard a rich female voice say in a not so apologetic tone which sent chills down everyone's spines. 

Jeongin stiffened and Jisung turned around. “Mother.. How nice to see you..” Jisung said as his mom pulled him in for a hug which he didn't return since he still held Jeongin’s hand and refused to let go.

His mother noticed and looked at their interlocked fingers disapprovingly for a bit before making eye contact with Jeongin. “Sir. Yang.” She said with a very cold tone and Jeongin bowed his head slightly before replying, “Your Majesty.” 

The fairy queen sniffed and didn't acknowledge Jeongin as she then linked her arm through Jisung’s, pulling their hands apart and leading Jisung in the other direction. 

“Jisung, my son, there is someone I want you to meet~” Jisung looked back making eye contact with Jeongin, his heart breaking into pieces as he saw Jeongin nod and give him a sad smile as if to say 'it's okay.’

“B-but mother-” Jisung protested but his mom didn't listen. She kept leading him off to meet a future princess she thought would be fit for marriage to the throne in an attempt to bring Jisung back and break Jeongin away.

Jeongin stood there in silence, looking down at his feet, while their friends tried desperately to cheer him up. 

Jeongin then saw the pair of heels of Jisung’s mom stand before him. Jeongin looked up with fire blazing in his eyes as he made eye contact with the fairy queen hoping that she wouldn't have come back after taking Jisung away.

She waved her hand to their friends and they hurriedly walked away before giving Jeongin a supportive smile as they left.

“How nice to see you again~” the queen started, very insincere. “Last time I saw you, you were-” she paused to position her fingers to the height of a mushroom. “This tall.” 

She finished with a fake laugh which Jeongin joined in on, so badly wishing to throw a pastry at her face. 

“I also see you still have your sprout-” the queen noted and Jeongin looked at her, confused, as he asked, “I do.. is that not normal?” 

The queen paused a moment before chuckling sinisterly. “Oh poor child,” she said, giving Jeongin a pat on the shoulder which made him flinch. 

“Do you really not know? Then again you have been gone for a bit.. We woodland creatures all hide ourselves. We blend in with the normal and adapt to the new. Your sprout, for instance, would be chopped off, and fairies wings would be clipped.” 

Jeongin stared at the queen in shock and horror as she finished and looked at Jeongin in amusement before leaning closer to him to whisper in his ear.

“Think about it.. Has Jisung ever shown you his wings? That's why.” Her voice then lowered into a sinister tone before she continued. 

“I suggest you stick to the crowd mushroom boy. Stop dragging my son into things that he shouldn't be doing. Leaving the woodland is one thing, but I can't even imagine what dating you is doing to him.”

She pulled away and looked at Jeongin, expecting his expression to be broken, but instead he smiled and bowed to her.

“With all due respect, your majesty, I think I'm treating him better than you ever could and did. Why else do you think he would leave?” He said as his smile turned into a mischievous one.

“Oh and by the way, I think I like standing out.” He finished as he gave the queen and unsympathetic pat on the shoulder, mocking her just like she had done to him. 

“Now if you'll excuse me~” Jeongin said and walked out of the ballroom without looking back. 

The queen was left standing there in rage, refusing to believe what Jeongin had just said to her, and his friends who had been hiding behind the table the entire time, high-fived each other and smiled triumphantly.

“Where in the world is Jeongin!?” Jisung asked the water nymph and the frog princess when he came back from his introduction a bit later.

They both shrugged in response and it was the truth. They didn't know where Jeongin had gone, they only knew that he walked out those big doors and hadn't come back. 

Jisung nervously ran his hands through his hair. “Great. I lost my boyfriend. He could be anywhere by now! Oh I knew I shouldn't have left him-” 

Their friends were trying to comfort Jisung and telling him that they'd find Jeongin soon when they heard murmured whispers throughout the ball room then they looked up and smiled. 

Jisung noticed their smiles and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and frustration. “What are you smiling for?” 

The water nymph looked at Jisung and said, “I don't think you need to worry about finding Jeongin anymore.” As she turned Jisung around.

Jisung’s mouth dropped open like he was going to say something but when no words came out, he gulped and tried again. “P-Plan B-?” 

Jeongin smiled and nodded as he twirled around in the mushroom red gown that he had put on instead. “Plan B.” 

“But- I- I- “ Jisung tried to start again but then he broke into a huge smile instead and shook his head in disbelief. “May I kiss you?” 

Jeongin smiled back and stepped closer before saying, “in front of everyone? Won't everyone stare?”

Jisung laughed softly and stepped toward Jeongin as well. “With you? Oh honey, they better be staring.” Jisung finished and looked into Jeongin’s eyes as he slowly ran his hands through Jeongin’s hair.

Jeongin smirked and traced his finger down Jisung’s tie. “Oh boy~ I like you~” Jeongin said and held onto Jisung’s tie, pulling him closer so that their lips were almost touching.

“Well I would be a little concerned if you didn't, my darling~” Jisung said and lifted Jeongin’s chin gently with his finger before leaning in and kissing him. 

Jeongin eagerly kissed him back and they both couldn't help but smiling, hearing the offended gasps and feeling everyone stare. 

Of course their friends smiled and cheered, hugging each other excitedly, but Jisung and Jeongin soon got torn apart by the guards with the queen standing in between them. 

Jisung and Jeongin, however, were smiling like maniacs, breathing heavily, but never breaking eye contact with each other for a moment before the queen slapped Jeongin across the face.

The entire ball room went silent. Jeongin only heard a faint ringing in his ears and he rubbed his cheek gently. 

Jisung immediately ran towards Jeongin, holding him in his arms and placing his hand on top of Jeongin’s on his cheek. 

“Are you okay?” Jisung asked softly and Jeongin blinked in response. Everything sounded fuzzy and distant. But even then he nodded and smiled at Jisung. That was his goal.

“I'm good.” He said and laughed a little. Jisung smiled in relief and slowly let go of him before turning and facing his mom with a look that could kill anything in an instant.

“Don't you dare ever lay another finger on him ever again.” He said, taking a step closer to his mom and continued, “did you ever think that it was my choice to leave? That it was my choice to fall in love with him?” 

Jisung smiled and scoffed. “No. You didn't. So leave him alone. Leave us alone actually. I think I'm old enough to control my own life, thank you very much.” 

Jisung finished and turned around to face Jeongin who was looking at Jisung with stars in his eyes. His look was so full of love for Jisung that you could see it from miles away. 

Jisung blushed a little and smiled when he saw Jeongin’s expression and said, “Wanna go?” Jeongin cleared his throat and shrugged, linking Jisung’s arm with his.

“Lead the way~” Jeongin said, linking Jisung’s arm with his.

And so Jisung lead Jeongin out of the ballroom, with his fairy wings shimmering brightly for everyone to see, especially his mom who gasped in disbelief, because Jisung did, indeed, still have his fairy wings and Jeongin had known it all along. 

︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿  
› 〉 🍄🍃 .ೃ 𝓉𝒽ℯ ℯ𝓃𝒹 𝒻ℴ𝓇 𝓃ℴ𝓌‘ 🧚✨„ ↴  
𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘢 𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘯. 𝘐𝘧 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘴𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘨𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘯.


End file.
